It's All Because Of You
by MAGN3TiK
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to kill Tom Riddle while he's still young, knowing full well that she won't be able to come back once it's done. But, something goes wrong during the time travel and now she's left to face the 17 year old Tom Riddle, alone.
1. The Beginning

**- It's All Because Of You -**

**CH 1. The Beginning**

Hermione stared up at McGonagall. 'That's it…' Hermione thought to herself, 'She's completely gone mental. Does she really believe I'll be able to pull it off?'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she noticed the expressions on Hermione's face change, "Well… we will just have to see what Ronald and Harry have to say on this issue," she paused for a second and then raised her voice, "You may come in boys."

Behind the door to the spiraling staircase of Dumbledore's office you could hear a young, deep voice softly say, "Damn it Ronald, I told you to shut up, she's heard us!"

"Oh, get over it Harry, she said for us to go in. Come _on_."

There was a loud _thud_, and the door to the Headmasters office swung open. Harry was sprawled out on the floor, his glasses askew. And Ronald stood in the doorway, behind Harry, with a slight grin on his face. McGonagall laughed lightly, Hermione's jaw dropped. It had been days since she had even seen McGonagall crack a smile. "Well, then I guess you've overheard everything I've told Hermione."

Ron helped Harry stand back up as Harry fixed his glasses. Harry shook his head, "Not exactly. We just got to the door a moment ago. We heard you say something about Voldemort and then Hermione gasped. And… yeah, that's about it."

Ron nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

McGonagall sighed and sat down in Dumbledore's old chair. Many people have told McGonagall to change around Dumbledore's office, or to just get rid of it completely. But she refused each time. She hadn't changed one single item in his office since the night of his murder. Three chairs appeared in front of the desk, "Please, take a seat," the three teenagers did as they were told, "we've searched books, parchments, and more books from throughout time to find a way. A way to go back, and stop this deadly war, from the very beginning."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before Harry asked, "Did you find a way?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, it's going to be difficult though. You see, once we send the person to do the job back in time, they won't be able to come back." She paused, "And Hermione's offered to do it for us..."

"_WHAT?_" Ron burst into a rage of anger. He stood up so fast it knocked over his chair. He grabbed Hermione's arm, as if doing so would stop her from going.

"Ronald," Hermione said softly, "I have no family left, you know my parents were murdered the other day. Your family, Harry, and you are all I have left. And I wouldn't be able to stand seeing any of you die. I wouldn't be able to take it. My parent's deaths were hard enough. I've offered to go back in time and try to stop Voldemort…" Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she talked about her parents, and leaving the ones she loved most. Ron shook his head as he got down on his knees beside Hermione.

"And you won't ever come back?"

"Unless someone finds a way. But, yes, I probably won't ever come back."

"Well then, we're going with you." Harry said staring at Hermione intensely.

Hermione shook her head, "No. Harry you've all got to stay here for the war. They need you both. Anyway, it would be too risky if we all three tried to go. It's old magic, and the spell is very complex, we could all be torn to bits."

"But, how do we know you'll get back in time safe?" Ron asked, looking at McGonagall.

McGonagall shrugged, "We wouldn't be able to tell."

"How are you going to just _stop _the war?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione bit her lip, "We're going to try and send me back to when Voldemort was a baby, and I'll just kill him."

Hermione could feel herself start to fall apart. How exactly would she be able to kill a baby? This was most certainly going to be the hardest challenge of her life.

"What do you boys think?" McGonagall asked.

"I think," Ron, muttered sadly, "it's Hermione's choice."

Harry slowly nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. We're sending her back in time tomorrow."

**- It's All Because Of You -**

Ehck, don't shoot me. It's my first Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger fanfiction ever, so yeah. Well, there's the first chapter for you. If you're confused about something, don't worry. It'll all make sense in the next chapter. I should have the next chapter up in the next few days or so, possibly sooner. Hope you liked it. D Oh, and I don't Harry Potter and all that blah blah blah stuff. And it's rated T for slight language and some other stuff. So, you've been warned. But, no worries… nothing real bad.


	2. GoodbyeHello, Hermione

Gosh you guys, I'm terribly sorry. I truly am. I thought I'd get it down MUCH sooner. But, a lot has been happening and I just can't find the time. Don't worry though I'm not about to give up on a story, so now worries there. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It's much appreciated. Anyway, on with the story. :)

-x-x-x- recap -x-x-x-

"_What do you boys think?" McGonagall asked.  
"I think," Ron, muttered sadly, "it's Hermione's choice." Harry slowly nodded in agreement.  
"It's settled then. We're sending her back in time tomorrow."_

**- It's All Because Of You -**

**CH 2. GoodbyeHello, Hermione**

Hermione found it hard to swallow as she looked around the room one last time. She looked over in the corner of the room in which stood her favorite people. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They had all said their goodbyes to her. Ron looked deeply at Hermione with pain filled eyes. He tried to act all tough, as though he knew she'd come back for him. But, his eyes said it all. He was worried and hurt that she just might not make it back.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and gave her a weak smile before sighing and lifting her wand. "Hermione, we _will_ find a way to get you back."

"We will," Ginny said looking at Hermione with teary eyes, "If it's the last thing I do."

Everyone nodded before McGonagall spoke again. "We will give you two weeks to get rid of him. That will give us time to find a way to bring you back."

Hermione felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek. She wasn't stupid. But, she had hope for her friends. She smiled one last time to them all as McGonagall cast a spell upon Hermione. The last thing she saw was everyone's head fall except for Ron's. He stared deep into her eyes.

Then, blackness swallowed her world.

-x-x-x-

It was cold, too cold. Hermione couldn't see a thing even though she had her eyes wide open. She felt like she was in a tiny box. She could barely breath, she felt as though every bone in her body was broken, and wind whipped through her hair. _'Have I died?' _She thought, _'Oh please, Merlin. Please say I'll make it back in time OK. Please, please, please.' _All she could do was repeat 'please' in her head. When suddenly… it was no longer _as _cold. She could start breathing normally again, and she didn't feel as though she was trapped in a box too small for her size. She still couldn't see just yet though. But, it was slowly registering. It was all a blur. Mixed voices filled her head. Deep, low voices… voices she didn't seem to know.

"What happened?" A voice she did recognize.

"Well, Professor, I'm not quite sure. I was on patrol and I found her sprawled out on the floor right in front of the Great Hall doors. She almost looked dead, frightened me to death too. But, I felt her pulse, she was breathing," the unknown voice stopped and took in a deep breath. "I don't know her, and I've seen everyone at Hogwarts. Yet, I don't seem to know who she is."

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Everything was still a blur. And her head was starting to ache. She groaned and murmured something over and over again. She didn't even know what she was saying. It sounded like a bunch of gibberish to her. Then a soft hand lightly touched hers, comforting her. She stopped trying to talk and just listened intently.

"Hmm," the voice Hermione recognize paused for a few seconds, "I don't seem to recognize her either oddly enough. Take her to the Hospital Wing for now, Tom. Pomfrey will take care of her for now. And tomorrow morning after breakfast come in and check on her. We'll be able to talk to her then."

Hermione was pressed up against a broad, strong chest. She felt someone else's steady heartbeat against her arm. She felt warm arms easily lift her off of the ground, and carry her off.

**It's All Because Of You**

Sorry doods for any error's or if it's just plain crappy. Reviews are much appreciated. Even harsh ones. You're opinions are welcomed, no worries. I'm not going to end the story because of what one person has said about my story. That's gay. I should be able to learn from what people say. Because, they're probably right. Maybe. Haha, most of the time I'M right. Lol, not really though. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next one up soon, really. 


	3. Seventeen

_"Hermione was pressed up against a broad, strong chest. She felt someone else's steady heartbeat against her arm. She felt warm arms easily lift her off of the ground, and carry her off."_

**- It's All Because Of You -**

**- CH 3. Seventeen -**

"Wake up dear," A soft, gentle voice soothed its way into Hermione's ear, "You really ought to get up, you've slept for ages."

Hermione groaned and rolled to her side, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She gasped, '_This isn't right,_' Hermione bolted upright. Yes, she was in the Hospital Wing. This wasn't a dream. Was it? No, this was all too vivid.

A woman walked by Hermione's bed, she was dressed like Madame Pomfrey, but she certainly wasn't Madame Pomfrey. She was younger, with soft blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm and comforting smile. She noticed Hermione was finally awake and sighed in relief, "I was almost afraid you were never going to wake up," She set a small orange bottle next to Hermione's bed, "Drink some of that. How are you feeling?"

Hermione didn't move. She just stared up into the eyes of the strange, kind lady. "How many days was I asleep?"

"Eight. Can you remember anything at all?"

Oh yes, Hermione remembered everything. Up to when she was sent back in time. Then it was all a blur. "I need to speak to Dumbledore."

The nursed paused, her eyes screamed confusion, "Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. Right now, immediately."

"Why would you need to speak to me so urgently miss?" A soft, deep, young voice called from the back of the room. Dumbledore had just walked through the door, "Glad to see you are up, mysterious student." His eyes twinkled.

Hermione almost gasped, it was a much younger Dumbledore. His hair was on the edges of white, but it was mostly a light brown. And he had less wrinkles. He looked much more full of energy. '_Don't start crying, Hermione.' _She thought to herself. How long had it been since she had seen Dumbledore alive? A very long time, '_If only Harry could see him…_'

"What is it?" He asked sitting next to her bedside.

Hermione thought for a bit, how much could she tell him without screwing up something in the future? "Time travel," Hermione whispered. It was all she could think of saying.

Dumbledore sat up straighter, a glint in his eyes full of curiosity, "You? From past or future?"

"Future."

"Well then, you probably shouldn't tell me too much..."

Just then Tom Riddle walked through the door. This wasn't right at all. She was supposed to be back in time to where he was a baby! Not 17! She had to be clever with what she said.

"I know, but it's hard. I was supposed to go back further in time. For whatever reason it stopped me here." Hermione whispered to where Dumbledore could barely even hear it. Tom walked over and sat on the other side of Hermione's bed without a word. Dumbledore ignored him and asked a few more questions.

"Well, how old are you?"

"17."

"Hmm, a 7th year."

Dumbledore squinted his eyes. She had something up her sleeve. Her mood had suddenly changed when Riddle walked in. But, she was good, Dumbledore could tell.

"Alright, that works out then Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger. Tom Riddle here will be your escort for a while now. We don't want you taking any hard falls."

Dumbledore then excused himself and left the two teenagers by themselves.

Tom looked deep into Hermione's eyes and gently asked, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione gulped, this wasn't a nice kid. It was Voldemort sitting right in front of her. "Uh, lovely."

"Well, get up and I can show you around the school. It's Saturday so we won't have to worry about your classes until Monday."

His eyes weren't red. Hermione didn't expect them to be though, but it was a tad shocking. They were actually a sparkling blue. And his nose wasn't snakelike… it was small, button looking, and cute. He had a strong jaw, shaggy brown hair, and a breathtaking smile.

Hermione nodded and Tom got up and left to stand outside of the Hospital Wing.

She flopped back down onto her pillow and sighed. How was she going to kill the 17 year old, powerful Tom Riddle? She was starting to think killing a baby would've been easier.

This seemed to be the start of an epic, dangerous, and daring adventure.


End file.
